pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyrus
Cyrus is the leader of the main antagonistic organization of the region of Sinnoh, Team Galactic who wishes to recreate the Red Chain and use its powers to control the two legendary Pokémon Dialga and Palkia (and, in Pokemon Platinum, Giratina). This done, he wished to simply destroy the current world and reshape it the way it should be, with himself taking the role of god. He is 27 years old, as revealed in Pokemon Platinum by Looker. One of Cyrus' most defining characteristics (in the games, at least) is his apparent lack of emotion. While some fans may insist that he had touched Mesprit as a child and had all emotions drained away in a matter of days, this cannot be possible due to the events atop Mt. Coronet (where almost every line he spoke ended with an exclamation point). Another reason this is not true is because he grew up in Sunyshore City, as revealed by an old woman in the town. The geographical distance between Sunyshore City and Lake Verity, where Mespirit dwells, prevents such a rumor from being possible. In the anime and manga, this trait seems to be absent. In Diamond and Pearl, he is first encountered in Mt. Coronet, though he doesn't introduce himself until you meet him at Celestic Town at the entrance of the ruins. Later the player fights him at the Galactic Headquarters. After the player defeats Cyrus, he announces that he is going to Mt. Coronet. Cyrus also gives the player a Master Ball (claiming he doesn't need it), which you can catch any Pokémon without fail. (Ironically handing the protagonist the means to capture Dialga/Palkia). The Spear Pillar incident merely ended with the screen fading to white and all of Team Galactic disappearing. This trick has been used in many 'climatic villain escape scenes' of games past. In Pokémon Platinum, Cyrus has a greater role as the main antagonist and is seen more often unlike in Diamond and Pearl. Cyrus is first seen at Lake Verity, saying that he'll make the world his one day. He is then seen in Eterna City looking at the Pokémon statue. Later, Cyrus encounters the player in Mt Coronet, telling the player that the world is being ruined by the incomplete, weak human spirit and finds it to be worrisome. Cyrus appears in the cave of Celestic Town with the player and Cynthia's grandmother. After the player defeats Cyrus, he leaves. At Team Galactic's Headquarters in Veilstone City, he makes a speech to Team Galactic. In his speech, Cyrus says that they are on the verge on creating a new world with no incompleteness and strife. When the player meets Cyrus in Team Galactic's Headquarters, he tells him that his speech was a lie, but he says that he is still intended on creating a new world, but a new world that is only for him, not Team Galactic. Cyrus assumes that the player wants to set free the Lake Trio. He actually says that he no longer needs them and is finished with them. He soon becomes angry because of the player's sympathy for trying to rescue the Lake Trio and then challenges the player to a battle. After the player defeats Cyrus, he gives the player the Master Ball and says that he's off to the peak of Mt Coronet where destiny awaits him. At the Spear Pillar, Cyrus uses the Red Chains to control Dialga and Palkia, saying that he now has the power to create the perfect world with no spirit. The Lake Trio arrives, but Cyrus is not worried at all and finds it to be in vain, saying that their powers cannot balance both Dialga and Palkia and stop them. A black hole then appears with Giratina's shadow appearing out of it. Cyrus sees this new interruption to be effortless since he has control of Dialga and Palkia. Before he can say anything, Giratina's shadow grabs Cyrus and drags him to the Distortion World. Pokémon In Diamond and Pearl First Battle Second Battle In Platinum First Battle Second Battle Third Battle Quotes From The Games Mt. Coronet "According to one theory, Mt. Coronet is where the Sinnoh region began. In a newly created world... A world where only time flowed and space expanded.... There should have been no strife. But what became of that world? Because the human spirit is weak and incomplete, strife has appeared... This world is being ruined by it.... I find the state of things to be deplorable..." Celestic Town "There appears to have been an insignificant struggle here. Everyone should step back and veiw things from a bigger perspective. Yes, a bigger perspective, one that is on a universal scale. My name is Cyrus. I seek the power to create a new world, a world without strife. However, that power seems to be unavailible here... We've met before, yes? It was at Mt. Coronet. If you discover any power derived from the legends of Sinnoh, inform me. For that power is what I need to create my new world." Team Galactic HQ Before Battle "I see. You must be the Trainer I've been hearing about. The foolhardy one that's trying to stand up to Team Galactic. Although I'd hardly expected to see that the Trainer is a mere child. I heard that our Commanders had a rough time with you... I know why you are here, I can sense it in you. It's about Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf, correct? You want to save them. I am finished with them. If your heart aches to save them, go right ahead, I couldn't care less. It will save me the trouble of disposing of them. But I must say... You are a remarkable specimen. Those Pokémon have nothing to do with you, do they not? But you still came to rescue them out of pity? Such pitifully useless emotions... It's illogical and irrational. Pity and compassion are products of the weak and lacking human heart. You were compelled to come here by vacuous sentimentalitry! I will make you regret paying heed to your heart!" (Last Pokémon is sent out) "My last Pokémon." (Last Pokémon, low in health) "I see... I may lose if this pace continues..." (When Defeated) "Interesting and quite curious." After Battle "I see. You are indeed strong. And the basis of your power is your compassion toward Pokémon. How wasteful... Such emotions are but mere illusions. And, like all illusions, they fade over time until death banishes them forever. That is wht I have abandoned all emotions as useless sentimentality. But that doesn't matter. I doubt you will ever understand my position. That said, I recognize that you are strong and courageous to come alone. This is your reward. The Master Ball is the ultimate Poke' Ball. It will unfailingly catch any Pokémon in the wild. But it is not anything I require. Unlike you Trainers, I do not make my Pokémon friends or partners. Unlike other Team Galactic members, I don't use Pokémon as tools. Instead, I make the power of my own Pokémon. If you wish to save the Pokémon of the lakes, take the warp panel ahead. I am off to Mt. Coronet, where you and I first met. I will ascend the mountain to its peak and up an end to everything... No, I will bring a new beginning for everything... Spear Pillar "Now all will end. And everything will begin. With this Red Chain, I will pry open the portal to another dimention. I command that you unleash all you power for me... Palkia/Dialga the mythical Pokémon and the master of space/time! This will bring about the destruction of all things. With everything gone, there will be no fighting and no strife. Can you feel space/time distorting? Only I can choose to stop it. This is the mythical Pokémon that create Sinnoh! Palkia/Dialga the ancient deity of space/time! This world cannot be molded into the ultimate world I seek! It's far easier to create a new world than to change this one! A new world in which I am ruler of all things! I shall become a deity! Oh! Palkia/Dialga... This is... Fantastic! Beautiful! It's the creating of a newe galaxy! My new world! .... Wh-what?" Before Battle "The Red Chain! It crumbled away to nothing? But why? Why would Mesprit, The Pokémon of Lake Verity, appear by your side? But never mind that! My galaxy is gone! I won't allow this... I will capture those three again and craft another Red Chain! But before I even think about that, I'm going to crush you!" (Last Pokémon is sent out) "I admit that you have pushed me to this extreme." (Last Pokémon, low in health) "This... this cannot be! It's not possible that i lose!" (Defeated) "I won't admit this! The power of spoke mythology... I didn't just make it obey me, I made it my own!" After Battle "What is truly ultimate to you? What do you consider perfection? The most important thing... What shines the brightest... Telling you is meaningless. But I will not give up. I will become a deity one day... And I will make the ultimate mine..." In the Manga Cyrus_Adventures.png|Cyrus in Pokémon Adventures CyrusDPadventure.jpg|Cyrus from the DP Adventure Manga cyrus manga.PNG|"Just as i thought, i have to do away this incomplete world!" Pokémon In the Anime Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Team Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Team Galactic Category:Pokémon anime characters